The objective of the combined Clinical and Patient Services Core is the establishment of systems and procedures to support the research components of the Inter-Center Collaborative Research projects and of the Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center at the University of Southern California. The Clinical and Patient Services Core has two components: Clinical research support and Patient services. The Clinical Research component is designed to support the Collaborative Clinical Research Component and thus constitutes the collaborative clinical research infrastructure for the Comprehensive Sickle Cell Centers. In addition, this Core will continueto serve its traditional functions: 1) applying the best current models of clinical care to pediatric and adult patients with sickle cell disease; 2) providing the mechanism for collection of clinical data and patient samples for the research studies; 3) coordinating electronic data entry and analysis with the central Statistics and Data management Center staff. In addition, the Patient Services component will provide sickle cell disease education, counseling, and community outreach, utilizing the physicians and nurses actively involved in our Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center programs at both LAC+USC Medical Center and Childrens Hospital Los Angeles.